fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Copy X (A World Without Grace)
|-|Form-1= |-|With X-Demonica= |-|True Power= Summary X was once a brave hero who tried to establish peace between Reploids and humans. Zero convinced him that this wasn't possible, and that he had to fight. Sigma was the leader of this rebellion that tried to destroy all humans. He questioned whether to not it was the right thing to kill Sigma during their first encounter. Sigma only put more pressure on X, since he was about to kill Zero with the help of Vile. Zero told X to let everything go, that it was not a sin to fight for the right cause and that there were simply some people that words alone could not convince. Zero got revived, but these words built up in X over time. As he was forced to kill more reploids, anger started to increase within him, and through constant dreams he worried about the safety of Humans, and if even the most faithful maverick hunters such as Zero would eventually turn against him. Much later, the portal opened to other universes and This opened the flood gates to truth for this one universe. X was a hero as he helped others reach their goal towards protecting humanity. Once all the characters departed ways, It became just back to being X, Zero, and Axl. The Elf Wars happened and all 3 of them were unable to survive. Many of X's body parts were found and Ceil tried to put them together to recreate X. This failed. Most of X's memories had been lost, with the only thing remaining being the very words Zero told him and his visions of destroying the reploids. Due to not being able to put this in the right context, X became Copy X. He now Seeks to destroy all Animals, Aliens, and Reploids in order to protect the humans. During the Stephen Hawking takeover period, all other universes were merged with the SMT verse. This is where X learned about God (YHVH) and his divine relationship with the humans. X Seeks to rule over Israel and to Destroy Asriel (undertale), and well as all Monster Kind of the Makai realm (Dalkstakers) and the underground (undertale). He even Gathered the powers of the Demonica, and used it's powers against SMT Demons, calling it the "Holy X-Demonica" Statistics Alignment: Lawful Name: X or "Copy X" Origin: A World Without Grace Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reploid, "Saviour of Humanity" Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Weapons (Of the Lightning, Fire, and Icevariety), Absolute Zero, Light Manipulation, Flight, Being built with X's specs should have Resistance to EMPs, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability through the Nova Strike and by unleashing a Self-Healing Aura, Can breathe in space, Regeneration (High-Low), and Transformation, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Poison Attacks, Can destroy souls, can hurt intangible beings, Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Standard SMT scaling) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Defeated Demons who exist beyond time and physics all together) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'Multiversal+' Durability: Multiversal+ Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: '''The X-Demonica, Various Weapons and Firearms, X-Buster, First Form Armor. '''X-Demonica: The Demonica, standing for X-DEMO'untable '''N'ext 'I'ntegrated 'C'apability 'A'rmor, is a special, highly advanced Battle-Armor worn by members of the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team. ''Which Copy X stole, but he only uses it for Holy purposes. When wearing it, X can not only survive under conditions that no human could endure, but his physical capabilities are all immensely enhanced. Furthermore, the X-Demonica will develop alongside X, growing in power with each and every battle fought. It is also equipped with a variety of advanced programs and Apps, such as: *'AI System: The Demonica is equipped with a highly-advanced artificial intelligence. It is capable of performing a real-time 3D Scan of it's surroundings, fully mapping it and identifying potential threats, passages and objects of interest. It also programs' the Demonica's power-enhancement in a way that matches the user's preferred style (Either focusing on brute strength, speed / reflexes, greater durability, etc). Finally, as the user faces against demons, the AI System can analyse them, and learn of their strengths and weaknesses. *'Ally Summoning Program:' X can only summon certain Demons, so he reprogrammed it to summon only allies instead. *'Apps:' The Apps are the Demonica's main software programs, responsible for the suit's visor and navigational capabilities. They can be researched or upgraded with Rare Forma, and are automatically awarded to the Protagonist after taking the Rare Forma piece to the Red Sprite's laboratories. They are all used at the same time and are fully stackable with each other. They are: **'Forma Search:' Allows the Demonica to search and identify various types of Forma across the environment, to later be used as resources. **'Unlock:' Opens all manner of locked doors, allowing for further navigation. **'Gate Search:' Identifies and reveals doors and passages that were previously invisislbe and intangible to the Protagonist. **'Enemy Search:' Enables the Demonica to search and identify nearby enemies. **'Phase Shifter:' Allows the Demonica to phase through specific locations. **'Visualizer:' Gives the Protagonist full visibility under absolute darkness. *'SubApps:' The SubApps are secondary programs intended to improve the performance of the X-Demonica, its user, his allies, and his interactions with the Nations he is allied to. They can be researched with Rare Forma, but unlike Main Apps the Demonica can only use a limited amount of SubApps at a given time; every SubApp has a certain size, and the suit has a maximum capability of ten spaces. Intelligence: '''Very-High In and outside of battle '''Weaknesses: '''He is only a Reploid, and shares weaknesses of other reploids. '''Trivia: It is still possible to recover all of the Memory chips that X lost. Although no one has done it yet. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Robots Category:Lawful Characters